Bloom's Life After Death
by kellym01
Summary: what if bloom had died when she stopped valtor and was then trapped as a spirit within the avatar...will she gain her life back or will both bloom and aang perish at the hands of bloom's new siter of this world...azula A/N idon't own either of these
1. bloom's death and rebirth

When bloom had destroyed valtor from the inside she had come across something most unexpected, due to all the power he had absorbed within him was a rupture in time and space and the force of the rupture caused her body to be ripped apart and pulled her spirit within the rupture but that wasn't all that happened she had also absorbed the rupture in order to contain it she then saw something once she began fade into the other side of the rupture, she had another family in this dimension, however, when she saw in her mind who they were and what they'd done her excitement had left her like her life had, in her dimension she was dead and she could see all friends around her lifeless body, crying she was dead, bloom then felt a pull and was sucked in a direction going hundreds of miles an hour and each nanosecond gave her information of this new world, she could even sense the time stream changing slightly so that she fit within it she then saw the source of the sudden pull and suction, a small bold boy in strange clothes with a blue arrow tattooed in his head, he was meditating and just as the boys eyes opened she was sucked into his body and was trapped within his body.

"what was that" aang whispered to himself

"what was what?" asked toph as she turned to the avatar

"i just sensed another presence was over me" replied the monk as he closed his eys and began searching for this presence

"maybe it was just one of your past lives" offered toph

it was then that aang opened eyes and even though unsure he agreed with her, however, the main reason he stopped wasn't the fact of toph's logic, it was the face there was a fire nation ship heading there way, they had stayed near the sea so aang could practice water bending aang immediatly got up and ran to wake everyone up and get everyone to get on appa, he then using his water bending he froze the ship in place to only have about 15 firebenders get aboard some life boats and using fire bending to speed them up, they were upon there shores within moments, little did aang know that coming from behind them was 3 more from the fire nation, azula and her two freinds, mai and tylee.

while aang was was fighting the firebenders off with air bending and guitara was using the water whip techneque while toph simply made the firebenders sink to there shoulders in the sand and sokka was using his sword and boomerang, azula launched some blue fire at aang from behind, everyone turned just in time to see something come out of aang and block azula's attack, everyone froze at seeing this. aang's arrow and eyes the bagan to glow, aang then found himself within his mind and floating in front of him was a red headed girl, aang instantly sensed she was the presence he had felt earlier "who are you where am?" demanded aang

"you are in your mind, i am bloom fairy princess of sparx and guardion of the dragon fire and i don't know why i'm here or how, all i know is i died and ended up here, now listen i can help you stop azula, and youu should know i am the one thing that azula fears, so please let me help you?" begged bloom as she answered all of his questions she then reminded how little time they had and aang then decided to except her help, bloom then smiled and began to glow the colour of the dragon fire and much to everyone's surprise aang was surrounded in a whirlwind of fire and once it cleared aang was no longer stood there but instead there was a teenage red haired girl and when her eys opened they glowed fueled with the power of the dragon fire, upon seeing her azula began to shake with fear

"no...that is not possible you dissappeared 10 years ago...how can you still be alive" stuttered azula at seeing who was standing there, everyone then turned to azula with shock that she sounded...scarred of her, azula then launched blue fire at bloom which simply dissolved on contact with her aura, she then launched lightning at bloom who simply intercepted it by raing her hand, her eyes began to glow even brighter and launched a tornado of fire which pussed the lightning back and as soon as it made contact with azula she and her freinds were launched into the air and flew miles away from them, everyone then turned back to bloom and saw as the fire then surrounded her again and when it cleared aang was left standing there and they all watched as he fell to his knees and fell steadily into an unconciouse state and was then carried by his freinds onto appa and then they took off constantly eyeing aang not sure of what just happened.

"azula feared her...she said 10 years so she wasn't an avatar, so who was that?" katara asked while thinking out loud and gazing curously at aang, it was then he began to glow the same colour as that girl had and then a spirit emerged from his body, it was that same girl.

"you are right i am not one of aang's past lives...but i am a spirit, i was sent here and into aang's body, which i can not leave, after i died...and there is a reason why azula fears me so much is because...in this dimention and time...i am...her sister...and i surpass her in fire bending and i am far more powerful than her and have mastered techneques with fire that no one has ever seen, now before i leave back into aang's body i want you to know i am not like my family, of this world" reassured bloom and before another question could be asked she was back in aang's mind.


	2. dragon amulet

Bloom was in aangs mind, she had been searching through his memories for any hint on how to get her body back, she couldn't stand being trapped in another's body and from what she had learned in his mind that when he reincarnates into the next avatar she will be trapped in their mind too and so on, she was trapped in a never ending cycle.

Aang was currently flying appa while speaking to his friends about this new presence within him

"what do you think we should do?" asked aang

"well we can't leave her trapped in your mind and considering you other, past lives are in side you, I bet it will be the same with her" katara put forward while gazing down at the saddle

"it'll be worse for her, she doesn't rest until I ask her for help she is fully conscious in my mind, I can feel her, hear her as we speak, she's looking through my memories for something" aang said gloomily as another bad memory resurfaced that he had suppressed

"what is she looking for?" katara asked worried about aang, knowing how he tried not to dwell on his memories and she was causing them resurfacing.

Aang closed his eyes and took a meditating stance and found bloom looking into the legends that were on the southern air temples walls about past avatars and a few legends, aang floated down to her "bloom what are you looking for?" he asked and bloom turned to him

"a way to get my body back" she replied before turning back to the inscriptions

"I don't think you'll find anything here, no one has ever revived themselves" aang says looking to the ground of his memory

"but I have found something out I can project my spirit out of your body and according to legend a dragon spirit trapped in a body of avatar can be free when the dragon amulet is warn during the eclipse" bloom said as the surroundings whizzed by and stopped in front of a picture of an amulet with a red ruby inside a golden dragon

But your not a dragon spirit…" aang then stopped as he remembered something he'd sensed before

"so you did sense the dragon flame, the source of my power which makes me almost the same as a dragon spirit so it might free me" bloom said she then surfaced out of aang's memory and so did aang and he awoke and then bloom's spirit emerged from his body she looked like she had before only now she had a golden glow, everyone gasped at this

"so what were you looking for in aang's memory?" asked katara

"away to get my body back and be free again and try to get home" bloom responded as she gazed at the sky, wishing she could feel the breeze on her skin like she could before

"you mean the fire nation?" katara asked as she began to grow worried and it showed on her face and in her tone, bloom turned back to her and simply shook her head.

"don't ask but I'm from another dimension another time, but I must ask your help, all will become clear in the coming weeks, I was wondering if you could help me find the dragon amulet, it will give me my body back when it is worn during a solar eclipse. On hearing this katara just nodded and smiled as did aang, toph just hmphed not really bothered, however, sokka wasn't convinced.

"and why should we help you, your fire natation, the princess of the fire nation and your brother and sister have been hunting us ever since we found aang and nearly killed us every time, so why would we help you especially if azula! Fears you! And tell me why is that, besides I saw your power we alldid I bet your just using us to get your body back just so you can use your powers against us like the rest of your family" yelled sokka causing surprised looks on everyone, even toph, except bloom didn't seem surprised at all she didn't even react, however, she did spiritually stand up and floated towards him and placed her spiritual hand on his head and showed sokka her memories of her life, which caused his eyes rall back into his head and faint, katara looked worried at what had just happened.

"don't worry he just fainted…I showed him my memories, he should trust me now, he's seen what I've ben through and who I am, don't ask, lets just say he saw how and why I died and who I lost" bloom said turning to katara, before floating back into aang's body which freaked him out a bit, katara then thought about what bloom said, how she died and who she was, then katara remembered something that disturbed and surprised her, she had seen a tear fall from bloom's eye but she was a spirit how was that possible. Anyways once they had recovered from the shock of bloom's words and her going into aang's body so naturally, they steered appa heading for bosensay the capital of the earth kingdom (A/N tell me what the spelling is).


End file.
